


Heat

by willneverbeordinary



Series: He Is So Pretty [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: (not meant to be non-con though), (warning: it can be triggering in non-con is an issue), Bottom Rhett, Dom!Link, Dom/sub Undertones, Infidelity, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Sub!Rhett, Top Link, pretty!Rhett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willneverbeordinary/pseuds/willneverbeordinary
Summary: It's been a week since Link walked in on Rhett wearing a skirt. Rhett calls him and asks him to come over and Link doesn't ask why, just goes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meirenyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meirenyu/gifts).



Link tried the handle and found the front door unlocked. He walked in, calling Rhett's name. The house was quiet and Link frowned.  
  
“Rhett? Jessie?” He took another step inside. “Anyone?”   
  
He heard rustling and footsteps and jumped, backing up against the door. He was just about to run when Rhett came into view. Link found it was suddenly very hard to breathe. Rhett was looking at him shyly, dressed in a black, off the shoulder dress. It was _short_ and it was _tight_. Link stared. He stared at Rhett's chest and the shape; full breasts stretching the fabric. He stared at Rhett’s long legs and the dark pantyhoses he was wearing. He stared at the blonde wig that Rhett must have borrowed from their studio.   
  
“It's just you and me,” Rhett said in a hushed voice. It was pitched higher than usually and Link swallowed.   
  
“We’re alone?” Link looked around before looking back at Rhett. He licked his lip.   
  
“Yeah.” Rhett's voice was breathy and timid.   
  
Something snapped inside Link. In only a few steps, Link was in front of him and he didn't stop. He walked right into Rhett, slamming their bodies together. Rhett didn't resist and with too much force Link slammed him back against the wall.   
  
“Did you dress up for me?”   
  
Rhett nodded and Link closed his eyes, fighting back a moan. He blinked his eyes open again and pressed himself against Rhett, face at Rhett's neck. He was panting, catching a light, fruity scent.   
  
“Perfume?” Link pulled back slightly, looking up at Rhett.   
  
Rhett’s eyes were half closed and he was licking his lip. “I picked something that wasn't too heavy. Didn't want to give you a headache.”   
  
“It doesn't. It’s nice.” Link titled his head. “Is all of it for me?”   
  
Rhett's voice was shaky when he spoke. “You wanted me to wear a dress. I wanted to do what you wanted.”   
  
Link drew a trembling breath and pressed close. Mouth against Rhett's neck,  trying to just breathe. He pressed his lips to heated skin, his body buzzing at every point of contact. His hands shook as he grabbed Rhett's hips, fingers digging in bruisingly hard. Rhett's hands were clasped behind Link's neck and his head was tipped back. Link made low, almost whining noises, as he rolled his hips. There was a molten heat burning inside and he kept moving against Rhett's body trying to sate the flames. With a growl he shoved his hand between Rhett's thighs, up underneath the dress, and Rhett let out a small noise. Link pressed his palm to Rhett's groin, rubbing almost roughly.   
  
Link was breathing heavily through his teeth and he pressed his lower left arm to Rhett's collarbones, keeping him pinned to the wall as he kept moving his hand. Rhett gave a breathy moan and the heat inside Link flared up, burning hotter, and he turned Rhett around and pushed him back up against the wall. With one hand around Rhett's neck he used the other to roughly shove Rhett's dress up. He dragged the tight fabric over Rhett's ass with a growl. Then he struggled to tug the pantyhoses down and out of the way. Grabbing Rhett’s ass, he pressed close.   
  
“Fuck. _Shit_. You make me all--” Link hissed as he squeezed Rhett.   
  
Rhett didn't reply, only gasped and pressed back against Link.   
  
“Oh,” Link whined.   
  
He rushed to unbutton his jeans, tugging them out of the way, and shoving his hand inside his boxers. With a groan he gave his cock a stroke. Fighting with too tight underwear he got his cock free and thrust up against Rhett's ass with a low moan. Mindlessly he began moving, rubbing against soft cotton panties. Link was panting and groaning. Rhett was wiggling and making small, high pitched noises.   
  
Suddenly Rhett was talking, begging Link to please take him, ‘please, need you, want you so bad’.   
  
“We can't. We said we wouldn't,” Link panted against Rhett's shoulder.   
  
“Anything, just, please.” Rhett’s voice wavered and Link cursed silently against his skin.   
  
“Hold on,” Link murmured, stuffing himself back into his underwear.   
  
He pulled away and it felt as if it hurt physically, an ache all over, in every muscle and deep within his bones. Quickly he got to the bathroom and rummaged around for something, anything, that could work. He snatched up a bottle of lotion and rushed back to Rhett.   
  
Rhett was still leaning against the wall. His palms were pressed against it and his back was arched, ass on display with the dress still around his waist. With a growl Link got his hands on him. He fumbled with the lotion and coated his fingers before shoving them between Rhett's thighs. Rhett made a surprised noise and closed his legs tighter.   
  
“Take your underwear off,” Link said sharply.   
  
Rhett struggled to remove them as Link covered his fingers in more lotion. As soon as Rhett had managed to pull the panties down a bit, Link yanked his hands away and pushed his fingers in between Rhett's legs again, brushing against his perineum.   
  
“Gosh,” Rhett breathed.   
  
“Hold your legs closed for me.”   
  
Rhett did as he was told. Link fought with his jeans and underwear again so he could get a handful of lotion on his cock. He tossed the bottle to the side and began pushing between Rhett's thighs. Everything was so warm and slick and Link moaned and dropped his head to Rhett's shoulder. He gripped at Rhett's hips and not only his hands but his entire body was trembling. Link shut his eyes tightly, drawing big gulps of air.

  
”It’s okay, Link,” he heard Rhett murmur.

  
With one more shaky inhale, Link lifted his head and began moving. He fell right into a quick, punishing rhythm and the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room. He thrust hard, fingers digging into Rhett’s hips and he pulled him into each thrust. Rhett was begging and moaning, stoking the fire that had risen into a raging inferno, and Link bit down hard where Rhett’s neck and shoulder met. Rhett cried out and Link only responded by fucking harder. His blood was burning with need, desire coursing through his veins and pushing him closer and closer to the edge of sweet release. He was driving forwards mindlessly, mouthing at sweat damp skin. Rhett was so warm. Something solid for Link to cling to with his orgasm rapidly approaching.

  
Link moaned, going so hard, so fast, struggling to even breathe. The pleasure built and with a broken sob he came between Rhett’s thighs. Panting and shaking he grabbed Rhett’s shoulders and clung to him as his knees felt like they would buckle. He blinked against the sting in his eyes and his inhales and exhales where stuttered and broken. He was only dimly aware of how Rhett moved, turning around and holding Link in his arms. Link buried his face against Rhett’s neck with a gasp.

“C'mon, beau. Let’s shower and lay down. I made the guest bed for you.”

  
Link nodded wordless, drawing a shaky breath.


	2. The Conversation

They showered separately but lay down on the guest bed together. Link reached for Rhett, but Rhett shifted away.

  
“Did you call me because your family is out?” Link asked in a tight voice. He gripped the sheet, shaky fingers toying with the soft fabric. He didn't look at Rhett. Instead he focused on his own hand. There was a thunderstorm inside him, dark clouds gathering much too close to the surface. Probably drifting past his eyes. Swirling like dark smoke, thick and suffocating.  

  
“No,” Rhett said softly. “Jessie took Locke to some friends and is spending the evening with Shepherd. Some mother and son time. They’ll be home in a few hours.”

  
Rhett reached for his hand and Link let him take it. The brewing storm quieted down somewhat.

  
“She isn’t here because I asked her not to be. She knows you’ll be here.”

  
“Is she mad at you?” 

  
“Probably.”

  
“Is she mad at me?” Link heard how small his voice sounded to his own ears. He curled in on himself a little. Whatever emotions felt like rain clouds quickly gathered in his stomach and as a lump in his throat. He swallowed hard.

  
“A little.”

  
Link blinked. He held his breath against the sob that threatened to break free. “I never meant to—"

  
“I know. I’m sorry. I was stupid when we were younger. It wouldn’t be so complicated if I hadn’t been so scared.”

  
Link forced words past the lump in his throat. “I’m still scared.”

  
Rhett gave a sad smile. Inside of Link, rain began falling. He clutched Rhett's hand.

  
“I can’t tell Christy. I’m not telling her. She’ll leave me and I can’t make my kids go through a divorce. I hated that my parents were divorced. I’m not doing that to them.”

  
Link was shaking his head. Blinking. Looking down. His knuckles were turning white and he eased up on his grip on Rhett's hand, staring at his fingers and the color rushing back.

  
“Okay,” Rhett said, voice so very gentle.

  
Rhett was moving his thumb in small circles against Link’s hand but when Link shifted towards him, Rhett moved back. Link reached out, and Rhett dodged his hand.

  
“I need—” Link began, frowning, but fell silent as Rhett's other hand gently cared through his hair. Short nails scratched Link's scalp lightly and Link closed his eyes.

  
“You need my hands on you,” Rhett mumbled.

  
“Shut up,” Link said, eyes still closed. He let out a sigh, feeling his body relax.

  
The jittery tension that always was wrapped tightly around his very bones, quieted down. He listened to Rhett's breathing and his own fell into the same steady rhythm. A smile tugged at his lips as Rhett's fingers played with the hair at his neck. He let out a soft moan when a palm rubbed down his back.

  
Rhett's voice drifted towards him. “Would you let me take care of you? Let me make you happy?”

  
Link let out a shaky breath. “Can't.”

  
“Don't you want that?”

  
“I'm not answering that.”

  
Rhett kept touching him. A warm hand clasped over his hip or fingers at his neck or the heel of the palm digging into the muscles in his back. Link moved, tiny shifts, with each touch. He pushed into it and then chased it whenever it disappeared for even a second. He made soft, hushed sounds and felt a deep glow inside his chest. Again he tried to shift closer to Rhett but was stopped by a palm to the chest.

  
He opened his eyes, eyebrows drawn together and mouth downturned. “Move your hand.”

  
“No, Link.”

  
At first Link rolled his eyes, but then he quirked an eyebrow. “I said I would spank you. So how's it gonna be, boy?”

  
Rhett gave a laugh. His eyes suddenly sparkled and he grinned at Link. “Really, Neal?”

  
Link shoved at him but he was smiling. “Not right now. I’m exhausted.”

  
Rhett chuckled.

  
“We should talk about it,” Link said, voice serious. “I did some research on it. You need a safeword. Are you even into spanking?”

  
Rhett smiled. “I don’t like the idea of getting hurt. A little pain is fine. I like the idea of you spanking me.”

  
“You want me to make you squeal for me?” He winked and Rhett blushed, dropping his gaze, squirming and mumbling 'gosh' and Link grinned wider.

  
“I did some research on BDSM too,” Rhett said, glancing at Link. “I’ll think of a safeword and set boundaries.”

  
There was a moment of silence and when Rhett spoke again, it was in a mumble and his cheeks were tinted pink. “I want you to keep doing what you did today. What you did in the dressing room.”

  
Link breathed in shakily. He licked his lip, a grin tugging at the corners of his lips. Suddenly the cold and rainy feeling had completely vanished in the flames that licked their way down his belly.

  
“You want to relinquish control,” he said.

  
Rhett nodded at him. “I want you to—Tell me what to do. Be in charge of what happens to me.”

  
The fire burned brighter. Link's breath stuttered and he closed his eyes for a second to the images of Rhett on his knees. Of Rhett bent over for him. Begging for him. Link let out a small noise. He blinked his eyes open to Rhett watching him intently. He reached out and this time Rhett didn't pull back. Link traced his fingertips under Rhett's jaw and slowly let his hand fit against Rhett's throat.

  
“And discipline you,” he said.  

  
Link watched Rhett’s eyelids flutter, his lips part.

  
“Yes. Please.”

  
“Okay.” Link grinned at him.

  
Then he let his hand fall. He frowned, tone and mood changing. “We have to have boundaries, relationship ones. We can't— Don't just call me over like this.”

  
Rhett had been looking at him when he talked but dropped his gaze, mumbling a 'sorry’.

  
“What were you even thinking?”

  
“Wasn't, really.”

  
“Clearly.” Link rolled onto his back, crossing his arms over his naked chest.

  
“I couldn't wait to— I spent a lot of time, like _a lot,_ on finding the right things to wear. Sizes are impossible, I'm a freaking giant, man! I ordered everything online and I had to get stuff exchanged, like, twice because sizing, it's so _confusing_ —"

  
Link was frowning when he interrupted Rhett. “Can I talk? I want to tell you a boundary.”

  
"—and I wanted to look pretty—"

  
“Can I—?"

  
Rhett fell quiet.

  
“I want— I don't think we should kiss. On the lips. Don't say I have herpes!” Link pointed at Rhett who didn't even raise an eyebrow. “Kissing is—  is—  it's not what this is.”

  
“Okay.” Rhett’s voice was low and there was something almost sad to it.

  
Link looked away. “I'm gonna go home. I have to think.”

  
He didn't look at Rhett as he got up and quickly dressed. Stopping by the door he grabbed the frame tightly with one hand.

  
“I want this,” Link managed to get out though the words tasted like ashes. “It's not right. But I still do.”

  
He left without looking over his shoulder. The heat inside was still smoldering, though the sensation had changed into a color of pain.

 

* * *

  
Every trace that Link had visited was gone when Jessie got back home with Shepherd. Rhett hugged his youngest son and helped his wife get their kid ready for bed. Once Sheppard was asleep, Jessie curled up on the couch and Rhett handed her a mug with green tea. He sat down and gingerly sipped his own tea.

  
“So,” Jessie said.

  
“Hm?” Rhett only glanced at her before he focused all his attention back on the steaming liquid.

  
Jessie tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “How did it go?”

  
She wasn't looking at him. Rhett blinked his eyes against the sudden, sharp sting of seeing his wife pull her legs and arms to her body. Her eyes were downcast and her voice had a thin veneer of something bright hiding something sad and hollow.

  
“I missed you.” The words rushed out and Rhett flinched at the sharp look Jessie gave him.

  
“That's entirely your own darn fault.”

  
Her eyes were hard and dark and Rhett squirmed, clutching his mug hard with both hands. Words piled up in his throat painfully until he choked on them. He swallowed hard.

  
“I know.” He tapped on his mug. “I just. I love him, you know?”

  
He hazarded a glance and saw her shoulders drop. She gave a small sigh before looking at him and talking much more softly.

  
“I know. I knew when we met. I knew when you asked me to marry you. If you could've, you would have asked him. I know I'll always come second.”

  
She looked down, blinking hard, and Rhett felt his heart twist painfully and his stomach revolt. He sat his mug down and shifted close, reaching out tentatively. He brushed her cheek and she look up at him with sad eyes.

  
“Baby, you don't come second. I married you out of love. You carried our children.” He gave her a soft kiss on the lips. “I love you.”

  
She nodded wordlessly, hanging her head.

  
“I don't know what could have happened—" Rhett began, but was interrupted by Jessie.

  
“I do,” she said.

  
“I don't care. In this universe, I married you. I'm not going back on that promise.” He took a deep breath, steeling himself. “Unless you want me to.”

  
She looked up then, eyes big but voice strong. “No!”

  
Rhett smiled softly. “Okay, baby.”

  
They were silent for a moment, then Jessie spoke quietly. “Are we going to be okay?”

  
“I promise you that we will be okay. Anything you need. Anything to make this work.”

  
She nodded. “I think I want.” She stopped, nodded again and looked him right in the eye. “I want to know how things went today. No details, just—"

  
He smiled and took her hand. “It was amazing. I felt so beautiful.”

  
Jessie smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

  
“I had the black dress on. He was so into it.”

  
She gave a little laugh. “I can imagine. He's really _into_ that stuff, isn't he.”

  
Rhett laughed and then gave an exaggerated wink. “Oh, yeah, baby.”

  
She rolled her eyes at him. He just grinned at her.

  
“That— you don't have to worry. Link's and my thing—"

  
“Thing?” She raised an eyebrow at him.

  
“Whatever. It's not a romantic relationship. Like, I won't be buying him sappy gifts.”

  
“You named a star after him. I think that ship has sailed long time ago.”

  
“That's not. We're not going on dates."

  
“Yeah, you do.”

  
“We're not going to kiss on the lips or, you know, stick anything anywhere. So it's not like—"

  
Rhett was interrupted by his wife bursting out laughing. She was laughing so hard she was shaking with it. She took her hand from his and pressed over her mouth as she almost doubled over. Rhett frowned at her, feeling annoyance building up. Jessie managed to hold herself together long enough to speak.

  
“Is that the lie you're telling yourselves! Honey, sex is still sex with or without penetration. And what difference does a kiss make?” 

  
“I only kiss women! I only kiss you.”

  
“Baby, you have some soul searching to do.” She patted his knee gently.

  
Rhett sighed. “He doesn't want to kiss me."

  
“He does. He's just too much of a coward to be open and honest about it.” She put her mug down and reached for him. He let himself be pulled into her soft embrace. “We're going to be okay. I know we will. I ain't sure about Christy. Link need to figure to tell her.”

  
“Yeah, I know. He's scared.”

  
“Talk to him. He's right close to wrecking his marriage.”

  
Rhett nodded. “That's the last thing I want.”

  
“Be honest, baby. The last thing you want is to lose him. If he stays with Christy or not ain't what you truly care about.”

  
“I don't want to wreck their marriage.”

  
Jessie nodded. “Y'all need to figure things out fast, then. Link best be _honest_ with his _wife_.”

  
Jessie picked her mug back up and drank her tea in silence. Rhett let his go cold on the coffee table and long after Jessie had gone to bed, he got up and took the mug to the sink, pouring out the cold content. He stared at the drain. He ran the tap and all traces of tea instantly vanished. He dug his phone out of his pocket and opened his text conversation with Link. Sighing he typed in ‘we need to talk’ and hit send.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to know what Rhett's dress looks like? [This is it!](http://m.hm.com/us/product/73217?article=73217-A)


End file.
